phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Du Bois
Albert Du Bois is Irving's older brother. He is much older, around the same age difference between Phineas and Candace. Life Teenage Years When he learns of Phineas and Ferb from Irving, Albert does not think that Phineas and Ferb are special until Irving convinces him by getting Buford and Baljeet to dress up as Phineas and Ferb next to a hologram of Phineas and Ferb's replica of the Eiffel Tower. He attends a boarding school, and claims to have the nickname of "The Truth Detector" even though he was fooled by the obvious trick his brother set up, not even noticing that Ferb (Buford) had eyes in his mouth ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). When Phineas and Ferb build the world's tallest building, Albert gives Candace his "nerd-word" that he will help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb with help of spy cameras. When trying to get the cameras back after Irving removes them, he meets the real Phineas and Ferb and admits they are geniuses, but that he still is going to help Candace bust them because he gave her his nerd-word. He goes outside and tells Candace that there is no force on Earth that could move the structure (ironically, it was the moon's rotation that moved it) ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he becomes involved in a battle between fans of Space Adventure (Speckies) and fans of Stumbleberry Finkbat (Finkies). He and Irving get in a fight because of their different tastes in genre. However, they are soon reunited when fighting a (computer generated, although they did not know it) strange monster ("Nerds of a Feather"). When the Tri-State Area is threatened by the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Albert fights alongside a bunch of secret agents, while riding the Holy Mackerel, one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Albert seems to be very antagonistic. He acts very militaristic. He claims he taught himself a military move to knock down doors. He claims that his nickname is The Truth Detector, but he is later revealed to be very gullible ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). He is good with cameras, and owns a nun-chuck. He calls himself a nerd, and isn't embarrassed to say it ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). Relationships Irving Du Bois Irving is Albert's little brother. He is often seen bullying him, or just being mean. It is revealed that his Irving is a fan of sci-fi movies, while he prefers fantasy, a disagreement that often causes quarreling between them. ("Nerds of a Feather") Candace Flynn It seems Albert has a crush on Candace. For this he attempts to help Candace bust her brothers, but is ultimately unsuccessful. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Background Information * He seems to know karate and how to use nun-chucks. * He is a fan of Stumbleberry Finkbat. * He attends a boarding school ("Not Phineas and Ferb") * He has at least three "nerd words", one was given to Candace to help bust her brothers ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). * His catchphrase might be "As it should... a be" ("The Doof Side of the Moon", "Nerds of a Feather") * Despite saying he's the "Truth Detector" he has be shown to possibly be very gullible ("Not Phineas and Ferb") * In "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" he is seen riding the Holy Mackerel in his Stumbleberry Finkbat dragon suit, with Agent C, and Agent K in the sidecars. Appearances * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "Nerds of a Feather" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" * "What A Croc!" es:Albert de:Albert nl:Albert pt-br:Albert vi:Albert Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Candace Flynn Category:Nerds Category:Irving Du Bois Category:Teens Category:Finkies Category:Males Category:Albert